Just My Luck
by Adonai63
Summary: This is just a one-shot I made for Friday the 13th. No, it's nothing horrific like the movie. It's just something related to the superstition of luck during a friday in the 13th day of the month. No summary. Just read to find out. R&R.


Okay, here's another one-shot. It's just a Friday the 13th special for PJO. And it is also a crossover again of my other story. This is how Percy meets Chelsea, Annabeth's roommate in PJ and the Falling Stars. It's a request from Nobody. No, not nobody. Nor not Nobody from PJO and the Sea of Monsters. But Nobody, a user here in FF. :D

There's a little crude humor in the story. Other than that, I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything.

**

* * *

Just My Luck**

_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned as I pressed the alarm clock at my nightstand. I slowly opened my eyes to check the time. 7:06._ Oh, gods!_

I hastily sat up and dragged myself out of bed. My class was at 7:30, and I was going to be late. I couldn't afford to be late, especially my first class. Our algebra teacher, Ms. Szmulewicz, isn't really fond of me. You see, when she introduced herself during our first meeting, I accidentally called her Ms. Smelly-vitch. I know it sounds so wrong, but that's how she said it. Turns out it was something like Smu-le-vich.

Ever since that little misshapenness of her name, she gave me a hard time in her class. And every time I get late, which is pretty much everyday, she... well, let's not get into that. Seriously, I think Mrs. Dodds is way better than Ms. Szmulewicz. And that's saying something.

I got dressed as fast as you could say, uhm, I couldn't think of any at the moment. But you get the point. I shoved my pen, Riptide, in my right pocket, and my wallet in the left one. I bolted out of my room and headed for the kitchen. I was expecting my mom to be washing the dishes, but instead there were only blue muffins on the table and a piece of paper.

_Percy,_

_Went out to buy tea for the party later._

_Paul left early to prepare his test papers._

_Don't be late. AGAIN._

_Mom_

This day was getting worse by the minute. I sat down on a chair and literally hammered my head on the table. _Thank you, invulnerability_. I was already running out of time, and now, there's no one to take me to school. And I totally forgot that we had exams today. I would be lucky enough to reach second period on time.

I snatched the blue muffins from the table and munched them a whole at a time as I trudged back and forth in the kitchen, thinking of how to get to school on time. I thought of calling for Blackjack, but there was no area near school that was concealed enough for us to land. There was only one other way. I didn't like it, but I had no choice. Getting embarrassed by my algebra teacher was bad enough. Failing and repeating the class would be torture.

I went back to my room to look for a drachma. Aha! There was a piece just next to my clock. I quickly grabbed it along with my backpack and stormed out of the apartment. Don't worry. I may be clumsy, but I never forget to lock the apartment after leaving. It became a reflex ever since my mom locked me out for a whole day for forgetting to lock the door.

Good thing there was an alley right in our block. I sneakily got in, making sure I didn't look suspicious. I took out the drachma from my pocket.

"Stêthi," I shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"

I threw the coin into the street, but instead of sinking, it just clattered. My brows furrowed as I glared stupidly at the drachma lying unmoving-ly on the street. I've done this a lot of times after Annabeth did it the first time. I know I did it correctly. But then again, it's me we're talking about here.

Slowly, I picked up the drachma and this time, I just stayed right at the entrance of the alley. I redid the whole process. And again, the coin just clattered on the street. People passing by started to stare at me. This was getting extremely annoying. I'm sure I did it right this time. Something superficial must be messing with me. _And yes, I'm talking to you oh-almighty gods of Western Civilization!_

Again, I picked up the drachma and now, I didn't bother leaving the sidewalk. I silently prayed to whoever god is willing enough to lift this bad luck from me and hoped that third time's the charm. Thankfully, it was.

The shimmering golden coin sank into the street. And right were the coin vanished, a smoky-gray taxi erupted coming from the darkened asphalt. The name on the door appeared as RAGY ISSERST, but I already knew who the three old ladies were at the front. I opened the door and slid in the backseat.

"Ah, Jackson!" the driver said, turning to look at me. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness Wasp had the eye this time.

"Late again for something, are we?" Anger asked. I nodded in response. I realized I should have answered since Wasp was the only one who could see. But before I could, they started with their usual squabble again.

"Give me the boy's coin, Anger! It's my turn!" Tempest complained.

"You have the tooth, so it's my turn!"

"You have nothing to bite the coin with, you stupid hag! Give me the coin!"

"Try and get it!"

"Wasp, give me the eye!"

"No!"

_Here we go again._ Whenever there's an emergency, mostly when I'm late for something, I resort to using the Gray Sisters Taxi. I've ridden this taxi countless times, but I still didn't get used to the way they drove. I buckled my seatbelt, making sure to avoid a repeat of the _me-on-Tempest's-lap-the-eye-in-Anger's-mouth-the-tooth-in-Wasp's-nostril_ incident.

"If you don't stop, I'll throw your eye out the window! And I'll definitely do it this time," I said. This certainly got their attention.

"No!" they screamed at the same time.

"Eye-stealer!" Tempest accused.

"Shut up!" Anger ordered, taking the opportunity to grab the tooth. "Yes!"

"Where to?" Wasp asked as Anger and Tempest started to play tug-of-war with the tooth.

"Goode High School," I stated.

"East 81st! Jackson special! Ha!" Wasp said as she floored the accelerator. I braced myself for another ride on the _puke-myself-to-death_ express.

After thrashing a lamp post, taking out a fire hydrant, and almost hitting a couple of girl scouts helping an old pedestrian, we finally arrived at Goode High. The Gray Sisters Taxi peeled out as soon as I bolted out of the door. After limping around and almost throwing up, I held myself together and rushed towards the school.

The bell just ended ringing as I burst through the entrance. Students were already filing into their respective rooms, and the halls were already half-empty. I sighed in relief that I made it just in the nick of time.

Our homeroom was down the next hall. I was running, and just as I turned a corner, I slammed into a teacher.

"Mr. Ikenzie, I'm sorry," I forced an apology half-heartedly. Well, it was his fault he can't see. Get it? No? Never mind.

"Mr. Jackson, late for class. Again," he huffed, crossing his hands and staring at me. He was fuming. It really looked like he was about to breath out fire through his nostrils.

I wanted to answer back with something like "Yeah. Thanks to you!" But I knew better to avoid detention, so instead I just said, "I'm really sorry." And before he can say anything else, I ran pass him and went straight to my class. Fortunately, Ms. Szmulewicz was not yet in. I quickly went to my seat to make sure she doesn't catch me when she comes in.

"Dude, that was a close one," Eric, my seat-mate, said. He was one of the few people that I got along with here in Goode.

"Tell me about it," I replied just as Ms. Szmulewicz entered. And so, another day in Goode starts.

The day went along just fine. It was full of good and bad events. I found out I wasn't failing Algebra anymore, thanks to an awesome girlfriend. But then I find out I was failing Biology instead. I got humiliated during gym class by falling off in rope climbing, but then I get away with starting a food fight. I got detention because of dozing off during English, but we were eventually sent home early because the fire alarm went on. It felt like two opposing forces were playing with my fortune.

And here we are now. I was waiting for the leftover goo of the hydra that started the fire alarm to disappear. That was another one to the positive list. But just like what has been happening to me all day, it came with a negative. My jeans were tattered, and my shirt was completely smoldered along with my backpack because of the hydra's acid spit.

I dropped whatever is left of my backpack on the ground since it's pretty much useless now. Thankfully, the only thing that I put in my backpack, which is my notebook, was spared. I folded it and shoved it in my pocket.

Mom was holding a tea party this afternoon. It was one of those kind of gatherings where they, well, gather. And it being a tea party, I suppose you know what they do. But for some strange reason, they act very formal. They even speak in a very weird British accent. For the gods' sake! They're just drinking tea! It's disturbing in its own way.

Now, I can't go home looking like a mess. Mom wouldn't be surprised about the way I look, but her fellow 'ladies' will definitely freak out. And causing a commotion during their little party will end up in me being grounded. I won't really be grounded since mom doesn't really ground me. She just loves the act of punishing me. But still, it would suck to be told "Go to your room, young man!" in front of a bunch of old ladies.

There was only one other place I can go to. Annabeth's dorm.

I called for Blackjack to take me to Trinity High. It was just one of those ordinary all-girls boarding school. Nothing really special. But Annabeth has mentioned a lot of times how she loved the Architecture and Design they teach there. I didn't even know they teach those kinds of things in High School.

Blackjack has kept on pestering me with very disturbing thoughts. After awhile, I finally convinced him that I wasn't going to get _all lovey-dovey_ with Annabeth.

_Whatever you say, boss._

I rolled my eyes. If a pegasus can smile, then whatever Blackjack was doing with his face was probably a mischievous grin.

Blackjack dropped me on the roof so I can sneak in. It would be strange if a half-naked boy walks through the doors of an all-girls dormitory.

I've visited their dorm a lot of times already, but I haven't really gotten inside yet. Annabeth has given me a spare key of her room just as I have given her a set of spare keys of our apartment. Her being in our apartment wasn't anything new since she hangs out with us most of the time. But the deal was I only get to use the key to her dorm if it was an emergency. Well, this definitely counts.

The building was only three floors high, but it was as big as a small city mall. And that's actually pretty big for a dormitory. I slowly went down from the roof and went in one of the windows along the hall after making sure the coast is clear. I quietly walked down the hall looking at each of the room numbers. The rooms were numbered as 301, 302, 303, etc. Annabeth's room was 309.

After causing a few creaking noise on the wooden floor, I finally found the room I was looking for. I took out the key from my wallet and slowly inserted it in the lock, making sure it fit. By this time, Annabeth should be in her room. I know, I could just knock. But I want to take this opportunity to surprise her. Turns out I was the one who was about to be surprised.

I unlocked the door. I held the knob to open the door when it suddenly burst open, pulling me and causing me to stumble inwards. Everything went with a whoosh, streaks of blonde hair flying. And the next thing I knew, I was on top of a girl. My face was about two inches away from hers. It happened so fast, we stayed like that for a few more seconds, staring at each other in shock. Our moment was broken when she screamed.

"Aaahhh!"

I covered her mouth with my hand. Fortunately, she didn't try to bite me. Good for her. If she did, all her teeth might have crumbled into pieces. And she won't even get anything from the tooth fairy.

"Shhh," I said, placing my pointer on my lips. Before I could explain it was an accident, someone rushed in.

"Chelsea!" a voice said behind me. I quickly got up, knowing to whom the voice belonged to.

"What-" Annabeth started but stopped as I turned around. I was about to speak when something suddenly hit me in the head.

"Perv! Annabeth help me! He was trying to rape me!" the other girl, I assume her name's Chelsea, shouted as she threw books at me.

"Percy, what-what are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring Chelsea. Her face was blood red. I don't know if it was because she was furious or if it was because she was blushing since I didn't have any shirt on. Before I could answer, Chelsea spoke again.

"_You're Percy?_ Oh. My. God. Annabeth has told me a lot about you!" she shrieked as she jumped up and down like an Aphrodite kid would, suddenly changing moods. Then they changed again as her blue eyes narrowed. "You were trying to rape me," she accused, pointing a finger at me.

"No!" I defended, turning to Annabeth. "It was an accident! I had this fight with a hydra, and I-" I started to reason out but Chelsea interrupted again.

"Hydra?" she asked very confused.

"I mean, uhm, a hydra-looking person!" I answered stupidly.

"What?"

"A mascot!" I said, finally coming up with something making a little more sense. She looked at me skeptically at first, but then she nodded like she understood it was normal for me. What has Annabeth been telling her?

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds now. Nice meeting you, Pervy!" she said, winking at me. I frowned at her as she walked pass us and out the door. Annabeth closed the door behind her and sat on a bed, ignoring me the whole time. She sighed and motioned me to sit beside her, still not looking at me. I sat down and started explaining again.

"Look, it was an accident. There was this hydra at school, and as you can see, it ruined my clothes. And mom is having this stupid party, and I can't go home looking like this. I know you told me to come here only if it's an emergency. But I think this really counts as one. So I went here instead. And when I was about to enter your room, the door opened and I ended up falling down on Chelsea. She screamed and I panicked so I covered her mouth. Then you came, then Chelsea started to throw books at me, then you-" I babbled but she stopped me by giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know that part already," she smiled. I grinned foolishly.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she said. Suddenly, she flustered, remembering that I had no shirt on. She got up quickly and went to her closet. I started to play with my fingers nervously. Why I was nervous? I don't know.

"Here," she said, throwing me a shirt. Before I put it on, I looked at it first, making sure it would fit me. Then I realized it was my shirt.

"Where did you-" I started but then I remembered the _spaghetti-sauce_ incident. Let's set that story aside for another day.

It was my turn to blush as I put on my shirt. Annabeth sat back next to me.

"Sorry, but I don't have any of your pants," she said. She blushed again, realizing what she just said. I laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" she glared. And our time together pretty much went along like usual.

Chelsea went back a few moments later, disturbing our 'moment'. We didn't really mind. It was actually fun hanging out with her. She kind of reminded me of Silena.

Time passed by and we finally decided to leave. Annabeth and I planned on watching Friday the 13th back at our apartment. A thought suddenly hit me. By any chance, was it because today was that dreadful day that my luck has been changing? I kept wondering until Chelsea said she'll cover for Annabeth if she ever decided to sleep with me.

"What?" Annabeth said furiously as I blushed. Chelsea sure knows how to pick her words.

"What I meant was if you ever decide to sleep at his place. Oh, Annabeth. You think too much," Chelsea teased while grinning widely.

"That's what I always tell her," I put in, laughing.

"Ugh!" Annabeth groaned, storming out of the room. I smiled at Chelsea as I followed Annabeth. The last thing I heard after walking out of the room was my new nickname.

"Bye, Pervy!"

* * *

**Somewhere where there is only a giant TV and two gods.**

"Well, that's it for today. Let's go, Tyche," one of the gods said.

"Wait. How many times did we do it this year?" Tyche asked.

"As usual, a million."

"We had a million and one last year."

"That's because you messed with the balance and changed someone's fortune one more time."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Nemesis. You're the goddess of retribution and balance blah, blah, blah," Tyche said, walking away.

"Hmph! Goddess of retribution and balance blah, blah, blah," she muttered to herself, mimicking Tyche. She turned back to the TV, watching a black haired boy and a blonde haired girl preparing popcorn in the kitchen.

"You'll see," she grinned evilly.

* * *

"Percy, can you get the butter syrup?" Annabeth requested.

"Sure," I replied, reaching for the syrup up in the kitchen cabinet. I grabbed it and turned around. "Here."

Annabeth didn't get it from me. She clasped her mouth with her hands while laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Instead of answering, she blushed and pointed below me. I looked down to see my pants on my feet, revealing my blue boxers with a rubber ducky print.

* * *

**AN:** Finally! Finished another one-shot! I've been having a block after a long break. But now, I think I'm getting more and more ideas.

The names of the teachers are not something that I made up. Those are real surnames of people I do know, though they're not teachers. I know, weird, right? LOL.

Anyway, just to explain, Nemesis and Tyche are two opposing gods. When Tyche, the goddess of good fortune, blesses someone with good luck, Nemesis, the goddess of retribution, will balance that by giving bad luck.

That's the whole point of the story, Tyche and Nemesis playing around with the luck of random people when it's Friday the 13th since it's a superstition of mortals that that day is cursed because of the sudden changes with their luck.

That's it! Review!


End file.
